Lorien Will Rise Again
by LegendLover94
Summary: Adriana and her group of Garde escape Lorien like the 9 Garde do. Will they be able to find the remaining Garde and revive the fallen Garde? Can they win the war and save what's left of the Loric race? Takes place after The Fall of Five and has all of the characters from The Fall of Five. Action, adventure, and romance. T just to be safe for language or kissing in the future. Read!
1. Prologue: Escape from Lorien

_**A/N:**__** so this is just the prologue of my story. I plan to make it pretty long. I promise it will get better I'm in the middle of the next chapter and I have so may great ideas for this. It normally will take place after The Fall of Five , but this is right before the Mogs attack. Please R&R.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE LORIEN LEGACIES SERIES!(sadly) Just my plot and the OC's.**_

**Lorien Will Rise Again**

**Prologue: Escape from Lorien**

My name is Adriana. I am 7 years old and I am a member of the Garde from Lorien. Today is The Quarter-moon celebration and I am with my family. My grandfather sits by the fire place with my grandmother as they watch my little brother, Zach, try to walk. He is only 2 so he can barely walk for more than 6ft. I play with my older brother, Baron, who is 13 and just started to develop his anti-gravity legacy and telekinesis. He and I run hand-in-hand up the wall onto the celling. My father, Averett part of the Cepans, and my mother, Maylea part of the Garde, just came in the door.  
Baron runs with me over to them and I laugh and say,"Mommy! Daddy! Look at me, I'm upside down! Haha".  
"Haha look at you. Walking on walls", he says to me smiling and turns to Baron and says,"you really are getting the hang of your legacies".  
My mother smiles at both of us. And goes to pick up Zach. Our parents are a bit of a scandal on Lorien since most people marry inside the Garde and Cepan boundaries. The reason for this is that a child of a Garde and Cepan can either be very weak and died right after its birth or be astronomically strong. My brothers and I obviously fit under the strong category seeing as we lived after our births. We are expected to be stronger or just as strong as the original elders, since our mother is one of the strongest Garde alive today and our father is one of the most powerful Cepan in the government. We are all having fun and enjoying the celebration when we hear the attack begin. Our parents rush us all and our neighbor, Don and his 4 year old daughter Ruby, to the air field. There the chosen 9 garde children leave for Earth, but also where my father secured a ship for us to follow them to Earth on, I guess since he was so high up in the government he knew the plan for the garde children.  
When we finally get to the air field my mother and father have been killed by Mogs trying to protect us. Baron holds Zach with his left arm and holds my hand with his right as we run up the ramp to the ship. Don holds Ruby in his arms as he runs to start up the ship and take off. Once we get up the ramp 5 Mogs come and try to attack our ship as we prepare to take off.  
Baron looks down at me and Zach in his arms and kisses each of us on the forehead. He gives me Zach and says,"Protect eachother and look after your brother. I love both of you, so much and so did mom and dad". He takes off his favorite backpack and puts it with us and runs out of the ship towards the on coming Mogs.  
"NO! BARON DON'T!PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!" I shout after him, but I stay with Zach because he is to young to defend himself at all. I mean at least a have a small, okay EXTREMELY small, chance against them. I can see Baron fighting the Mogs, just barely holding them off enough for us to take off. As we ascend into the atmosphere, I see a Mog stab Baron in the chest and he crumbles to the ground.  
I sob and cry for him to "Come back! Why did you have to do that!?" And as we are getting farther up to where I can barely see Baron's body, I see him send up what looks like a purple firework. Tears pour down my fave as I think,'He developed a new legacy and a beautiful one'. I can't help but think its a goodbye since he knows my favorite color is purple.  
As I see the firework explode and fall I put my hand on the window and look at his body. I whisper,"I love you Baron, Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, and all of Lorien. I promise to avenge you. And to the Mogadorians, I promise to hunt you down and avenged my planet and loved ones. You may have won this battle but you have not won this war. Lorien will rise again".


	2. Chapter 1: The Others

**_A/N: most of the story will be written in Adriana's POV with the exception of before they meet up with the Garde and we need one of them to say what is happening with them. Please R&R and it will get better. Right now is just introducing the story and the new characters. And you will find out all of their Legacies soon. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pitticus Lore does. **

Adriana's POV

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. I have to remember to keep inhaling and exhaling fully while I am training, or so Don says. It's been 12 years; 12 years since we left Lorien, since Baron and my family died, and since the Mogadorians destroyed Lorien. They have followed the 9 Garde children to Earth just as we had, only they don't know we exist other than weird accidents to Mog soldiers and their bases and hackings in their computer system. They think they are smart and clever, but I mean really? Haven't they ever heard of the saying 'don't underestimate your opponent'. So far we have been able to gather information on the remaining Garde and the fallen ones. Even the new 'tenth' Garde that came as a huge surprise to us.

Right now I'm punching the crap out of a punching bag while listening to Mz. Hyde by Halestorm. I so pissed. The Mogs killed another garde just 30 minutes ago and I don't even know which one! I used to be friends with some of them, not that they even remember me. But I remember them and their numbers. I was good friends with One, Four, who We know goes by John since he practically blew up a high school, and Eight. I know One is dead but i have no clue as to who has just been killed and it makes me feel useless. We couldn't even help! I mean- wait. I just felt the door creek open.**_(A/N: yes she felt it because she controls the elements which include air, water, earth, and fire so she can sense the vibration in the earth)_** I continue punching to act normal and just as they try to attack I whip around punch them in the jaw and dodge their next punch and kick their feet out from under them and pin them to the ground.

"Looks like I'm going to have to train with you more if thats the best you can do" I say with a small smile as I scowl down at my little brother Zach. He is getting bigger since he is now 14 and is 5'10 aka six inches taller than me. I know I'm short, only 5'4, but I'm stronger and tougher than I look.

"Damn it Adriana! At least don't use legacies, that's an unfair advantage!" He wines. "Well that means that the day you manage to beat me with legacies then you can take on anything. Even a Mog army" I say getting off of him and pulling him up with me. "Did you just come here to try and fight me or did you have an actual reason?" I ask with a smile. "No, Don and Ruby want us both to go to the control room, so they can tell us something about the garde" he says but before he can even finish I'm out the door of our fancy, high-tech training room and walking through the corridors to the main control room with Zach hot on my heels. As we walk into the control room I'm met with the usual site of about 20 computer screens mounted on the wall. 10 of which are security cameras around our underground Headquarters, or HQ, in Ireland that is under a small Pub we own that almost never open since it's just a cover.**_(A/N: I chose Ireland because it's secluded and I really want to go there some day soo ya)_** 5 of them are devoted to running and hacking the Mog systems to see what they know and what they are planning 24/7 and the other 5 are for try to keep our cover and the rest of the garde from the Mogs. Don, our neighbor from Lorien, is sitting in a computer chair looking over the Mog systems while his daughter Ruby is sitting and looking at a Tablet that shows the garde's whereabouts. We got it from one of the Greeters that helped the garde just before he died and that is how we know that one of the garde has been killed in Florida and that now that garde children are separated once again.

I lean against the wall, facing them and Zach plops down in a chair "So what is the important thing we need to know?" I ask. "We are going to the U.S.A. to find the garde, get the back together, and head to our HQ in California" Don says matter-of-factly. "Finally! How long have Adri and I been telling you that we need to go help them and join the fight. We are Loric to. These unexperienced, under trained gardes can't do it themselves as they have proven by losing every time the go up against the Mogs!" Rants Zach. If you even mention the chosen garde children and the war he goes into an hour long rant about it; he sounds so much older than he is when he does this but can easily act like a carefree teenager, it's crazy and I envy that he is able to do this. I had to grow up fast since we are in a war and I had a little brother to take care of. Don't get me wrong, Don has been great and helped a lot, but he isn't our father. Zach still had to grow up faster than normal; he just had more help from Don and me.

"Then lets go and show 'em how things are done Zachy" I say smiling as he scowls at me for calling him that; he despises that nickname. "So we are flying the private jet to Ohio since, at this moment, both groups of the garde seem to be heading in that direction. Oh, and pack warm clothes, well not Ireland warm clothes but like 50 degree weather warm clothes" says Ruby**_(A/N: they are rich because of the jewels they brought from Lorien and the stocks they hold. They have a lot of connections kind of like mafia connection but they don't kill or hurt people)_**. "Okay I'm going to go pack. You coming Ruby? I'll help you pack" I say "Why do you wanna help me pack?" She asks curiously. It's not that we don't hang out or that we don't like each other, because we do; we are practically sisters and best friends. It's just that every time I want to help her pack it is because I'm trying to improve her style and she HATES makeovers and always refuses, but this time I'm determined to help. "Because we need to get you hot clothes. I mean, we are about to meet the people we will repopulate Lorien with. You need to find someone your into" I say. She groans but agrees, while Don looks a little uptight with his 'little girl' meeting boys.

We walk into her room and I pack all her cutest things: shoes, jackets, pants, shorts & skirts(for California), shirts, and scarfs. I even give her some of the makeup I got her awhile ago. Once we have her taken care of She gies to help Don pack up the tech. I go to my room and pack all my stuff and I grab the back pack I normally keep under the bed and put some books, headphones, and other stuff in it. Once I'm done with that I just kind of sit and stare at the backpack; It was Baron's backpack, the same backpack he left beside Zach and me when he sacrificed himself so we could escape Lorien. It still looks the same and has the same books of Lorien legends he would read us to sleep with and pictures of our family in it that it did on that day. I take it with me to remember him and why I fight so hard. I get up and take all of my stuff to the training/weapons room where Zach and I start to pack up the guns, ammo, knives, grenades, and more exotic weapons for the road if we run into any Mogs.

We all head out to the loading dock and put our suit cases in. We take the weapons and our carry ons with us in the jet while Don does plane checks; I get out the tablet and look at the 5 dots that are now heading towards each other or rather Ohio. There is one coming from Chicago(they must have others, humans, with them), one moving fast towards the west coast, and the other 3(used to be 4) are coming from Florida. I look over at Zach with his earphones in, bobbing his head to whatever he is listening to. I smile and remember all the fun times we have had, including the ones with Baron that he only remembers because of my legacy of memory display**_(A/N: like in Breaking Dawn how Renesma can show people her memories/thoughts by touching their cheek)_**. I slip in my earphones and play 'Warrior' by Ke$ah and 'Just One Yesterday' by Fall Out Boys. This is going to be a long 6 hour plane ride to Cleveland, Ohio. I wake up to Zach tickling me with his telekinesis and Ruby laughing her ass off at the face I make. We still have 2 hours left so I take my make up and toothbrush and go freshen up in the bathroom. I put on some black eyeliner, curl and put mascara on my eyelashes and put on some chap stick. I brush my tangled hair out until it is smooth and exit the bathroom and look through the window for the rest of the flight.

We land and secure the jet in a reserved spot at the airport and get into our rented black Range Rover after we pack in all of our clothes, weapons, and tech. Don drives, I ride shot gun even though Zach tried and fail to beat me to it, with Zach and Ruby in the backseat. It's only 3pm in Ohio so we should get to where the garde are, a small town called Paradise, Ohio, at around 5.

"Hopefully they don't try and attack us when we meet them" says Don. "I'd like to see them try" Zach says crossing his arms trying to look intimidating as Ruby and I laugh at him. "What I really want to see what they've got and how they fight" he says genuinely curious "I agree. Hopefully they are good or else we are gonna have a lot of work to do with training, especially you Don since you are the most experienced and even trained us" I say turning back to the tablet to make sure we are going to correct way. Once we get to Paradise I direct Don to a regular looking house. "Hey guys it looks like they are in the backyard so lets hop the fence" I suggest. Zach hops it easily what with his super strength and speed; the rest of us hop it fine and head towards the two teenagers that look like they are standing guard around a well. They really need to improve their senses since they didn't even hear us coming.

The two come towards us and I can tell that one is a guy and the other is a girl. The girl goes invisible, but I can still feel her by using my element control and sense the vibrations in the earth. I can tell she is coming right at me and is ready to punch, so I dodge her punch and use my electrical current legacy to shock her enough to turn her invisible but not enough to hurt her to much. When she turns visible again she looks to stunned to do anything and so does the guy, who is now being pinned down by Zach.

"We didn't come to fight you. We came to help. We are Loric to as you might have guessed since we have legacies. We came on another ship and escaped to Earth just like you. We are here to help win the war against the Mogadorians" Don says calmly.

**_A/N: the next chapter will be in Nine's POV and will over lap alittle with this one to let you see what he thought we he saw them. Please Review:) and there will relationships that form throughout this story some form slower than others._**


	3. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**_A/N:_ _Yay! I got reviews:) I didn't know if anyone would like this, but I was sad at what happened in The Fall of Five so I came up with this. Oh and to address what a guest, 'John' said, a garde can be stronger than an elder seeing that the 9 garde are supposed to exceed the elders' strength and I didn't want the new group(aka Adriana's group) to be weak and not even be able to help the garde so I made them strong. Now they won't be stronger than the garde they will be at about the same strength; they are just a little better trained and informed on their legacies since they have Don, a strong garde from Lorien helping them, when the garde only had their Cepans for a short period of time.  
Thanks to:  
Meerkat78 for adding this to their favorite stories and for complimenting my names I came up with.  
EpicLoric24 for the review and Adriana beat Six because she could sense her, but Six could definitely take her in a fight once she knows her legacies.  
Scone104 for the reviews  
iwannabeloric for the the review  
Posk123 for the review and I will make a rematch and you will see that they didn't exactly beat them…  
Please R&R. Here comes Nine's POV!_**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I'm not the all powerful Pittacus Lore so I don't own Lorien Legacies**

_NINE POV_

I feel horrible. If it were for my big-ass mouth and my dick head behavior, Eight would be alive. We are in an old beat up car that we were able to steal in Florida. Six is driving, I'm riding shotgun and Marina is in the back seat. We are currently heading to Paradise, Ohio to meet up with John, Sam, Malcolm, and Sarah. Thank Pittacus Lore for prepaid cellphones or we won't have been able to contact John. Originally we tried to get in touch with Ella via her telepathy, but it wasn't working. John told us that the Mogs attacked the penthouse and Ella was taken. That pisses me off to no end. I mean first they wreck my penthouse then they take Ella. I wanna kick every mogs's ass after that. We agreed to meet up in Paradise, so we can get Malcolm's notes about Loric or something. So now we are taking a 15 hour car ride to Ohio. Well Google says it's 15, but I can definitely get us there in 10 even in this piece of shit car.

We are now in West Virginia and nearing Ohio. Six and I have switched places and she is now sleeping in the passenger seat while I drive. I keep replaying the scene form Florida over and over in my head and I come to the question: Why am I such an ass? But i can't change the past; I just have to make sure that we avenge Eight in the future by killing Ra and going home. During our drive I keep sneaking glances at Marina. She hasn't cried once, just sulked in the back and rubbed the scar of Eight on her ankle. Having her boyfriend die and her practically little sister taken by our enemy in less than 24 hours is a lot to handle. She is just an empty, hollow body of a person now. Not the Marina we all know and love. I make a silent promise to her that she can take down Five since she already took his eye. Seeing her that violent was horrible and just showed what losing someone you love can do to you. I should know; I had to kill Sandor myself. I felt the live leave his body.

Six snaps me out of my daze by yawning and asking,"how far are we?" "We are about 45 minutes away. We crossed the boarder between Ohio and West Virginia about an hour ago" I answer. Her eyes darken and narrow at the mention of West Virginia, because of the base there and what we both went through there. She looks back at Marina,"Are you ready?" She asks. "Yes. We need to get more information and plan a rescue plan for Ella" she says in a monotone voice that sounds nothing like her old voice. The rest of the drive is silent except for the direction Six gets me to Sam's house. We finally get to Sam's house at 4pm and I'm STARVING! We seriously need to get food after this. I see John and the gang parked in front so we get out of the car and walk over to them.

"Johnny boy! Where is this Well of all knowledge that is Loric you speak of?" I say trying to lighten the mood but epically fail at it. I look at the whole group and see a Mog with them.

"What the hell is a Mog doing here!?" I yell while simultaneously whipping out my staff pipe and going to charge the Mog. Well I would have if John hadn't yanked/held me back with his telekinesis.

"Relax! This is Adam and he is on our side! He saved Malcolm and Sam and brought us the other Chimaera, who helped save remember the earthquake that brought down the Dulce Base? Ya that was him. One gave him her earthquake legacy before she died for good." John says. I look at Adam intently and then look back at Six and Marina. Six looks at Adam skeptically and Marina looks at him cautiously. We exchange looks and a nod.

"Okay fine. Start your story and why you went rogue on the Mogs." Says Marina.

_(I'm way to lazy to type out his whole story. So if you have read the Lorien Legacies Novellas The Lost Files:The Fallen Legacies, The Search for Sam, & The Forgotten Ones then you know the story and what happened, if not then you might be a little lost so I suggest reading those to understand Adam)_

* * *

"Okay. I don't fully trust or believe you yet, but John seems to and you are obviously an enemy to the Mogs and and advantage to us. But, if you even think of betraying us, I won't hesitate to slit your throat right then and there. Got it?" I say venomously. He gives me and curt nod for an answer.

"So this well that we are here for. Where is it?" Marina asks.

"It's in the backyard. Follow me" Malcolm says. We trail behind him as he leeds us to a well and starts to turn the sun dial. It must be like a vault or something and the sun dial is to input the combination. Just as I thought this the sun dial pops open and I see a ladder leading down into the bunker.

"Nine, Six, Marina you guys stay up here and guard the chests and well. Scream if anything happens." John says. I think he just tried to make a joke with the screaming thing, so rule out Comedian as Johnny's career after the war. John, Sam, Malcolm, Sarah, and Adam all go into the bunker thing while Six, Marina, and I patrol around the backyard while keeping an eye on the chests that are piled up at the base of the well.

About thirty minutes if boredom later I hear a car drive down the street. I take a quick look at see that it is a black Range Rover. Sweet car. I wish we didn't have to ditch my high-tech car. Six and I go back to the well to ask what is taking so long. I think I hear some movement on the other side of the fence(curtsy of super hearing) and the second I turn around I see three figures moving towards us. Two of which are definitely guys or VERY masculine girls and the other is a short girl. Six and I charge at the head on. Six turns invisible to, I guess, go after the girl and I head towards the guys with my pipe staff. I quickly look over at Six to see how she is fighting and am utterly surprised at what I see. The girl ducks and uses what looks like blue lightning, or I guess electricity, to shock Six, who now turns visible. As I'm distracted I feel a force knock me down and pin me. The force turns out to be the smaller of the two guys. The bigger and older looking guy holds up his hands and says,"We didn't come to fight you. We came to help. We are Loric to as you might have guessed since we have legacies. We came on another ship and escaped to Earth just like you. We are here to help win the war against the Mogadorians."

After he says that I shove the guy, more like kid, pinning me down off of me easily. I stand and face them as I see an icicle shoot through the air right towards the girl. Her hands instantly go up to protect herself, but not quick enough. I stop it with my, and it seems like everyone else's but Marina's, telekinesis.

"Wow. Already a near death experience with you guys and it's only been two minutes since I even saw you. And cool legacy, deadly and easily usable." The girl says. She offers a hand to help Six up, which to my surprise, she does. Probably since she is still a little off from the electrical shock. Marina comes out of the tree line she was shooting from and stands by me, analyzing the newcomers.

"I'm Adriana, the doofus that tried to pin you was my little brother Zach and that is Don. We are all Garde and there's another one of us guarding the car, her name is Ruby." She says. Now that I get a good look at them, I can tell they are Loric by how they hold themselves. The girl, Adriana, is beautiful with her elbow long dark brown hair it almost looks black and her emerald Bambi eyes; she's short to, like almost a foot shorter than me, but strong. The smaller guy, her brother Zach, looks strong as well and resembles her with his short black hair and his jade green eyes that I can see a rebellious spark in; He and I are going to have fun together. The older and bigger guy, Don, has short sandy blonde hair going grey and blue eyes. He is tall, around my height(6'0) and muscular.

* * *

"Okay. Start explaining why there are four more garde on Earth than there is supposed to be. Not that I'm complaining. I mean more people to help kick Mog ass, but how did this happen?" I ask. Adriana and Zach smile approvingly when I say 'kick Mog ass'.

"We'll start explaining when the rest of your group gets here so we don't have to repeat ourselves." Zach says. We walk over to the well and I call down to the others.

"Hey guys! We got you a little present!" I yell down. When I turn around I see Six with her arms crosses with the expression 'little present. Really?' and Adriana with a raised eyebrow wearing the identical expression to Six's. I have a feeling that these two are going to give me an ulcer in the future. They all climb up the ladder with two duffle bags of information, data, and history of Lorien. Once they all get up and see Adriana, Don, and Zach they all wear dumbfounded expressions.

"Who are they?" Sam asks nodding his head towards them since he was holding one of the bags. He and Adam set down the bags by our chests at the base of the well.

"I'm Don, this is Adrian and her brother Zach. My daughter, Ruby, is guarding our car. We escaped Lorien right after you in our own ship that Adriana and Zach's father was able to secure for us. We are all Garde and we came to help fight against the Mogs." Don says calmly.

"Wait. You've been here the whole time and you never came to help us?" John asks.

"Well for practically the whole time we have been on earth you guys had to stay apart to keep the loridas charm intact. And when it was broken you guys where still to split up for us to be able to track down in time, even with this tablet. That and it took forever to convince Don that we were ready to fight." Adriana says while gesturing to the tablet that looks like ours and rolling her eyes at Don.

"So you haven't actually fought the Mogs before?" I ask incredulously. Seriously?! They plan to help us without experience. And people think I'm overly arrogant. At this Zach scoffs.

"Hell ya we've fought Mogs. We constantly mess with their systems and hack into their computers for information and what they are up to and ambush their convoys to the bases they hold around the world. We just never went into the war. No matter how much Adriana and I said it was necessary we join the fight." Zach says. Well more like rants.

"Dude! That the ambushes were caused by you guys? That almost completely killed off the whole base in Noril'sk, Russia. Oh, so you guys were behind the fiasco where the piken got lose in the Brazilian base. I must admit I'm impressed. If only we met before I went completely rogue and had to leave or we could have caused them a lot of shit." Adam says. Well damn... That changes my view on them. Zach now has a prideful smirk on his face and Adriana and Don have small smiles on their face.

_(Ok so I'm to lazy to write their whole story over again so they tell them their story of how they got here, etc.)_

"It's getting late. We should probably head back to our hotel. We got a suite so you can all crash with us. It's better not to split up now that we are all together." Adriana says.

"Where are you staying?" Six asks.

"The Hard Rock Hotel in Cleveland, Ohio." Zach replies nonchalantly. The Hard Rock!? I've always wanted to go there, but Sandor didn't like to stay in places where the staff could be Mogs. And based on the others' facial expressions from awe to apprehension, they are thinking the same thing I am.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Sarah asks. I completely forgot she was here. Adriana's, Don's, and Zach's attention turns to her.

"Yes. It is very secure. We have certain…connections to ensure our protection that are not within arms reach of the Mogs or the US government." Don reassures her.

"What kind of 'connections' exactly?" Marina asks.

"The Russian Mafia to be exact" Don says. What. The. Actual. F**k. Are these people into. We just stare at them blankly.

* * *

"We don't kill anyone if that's what you're thinking. We just have influence over them since we have information on weaknesses of the US governments exports and imports that they use for the drug and weapon shipments. More trouble for the US government is more for the Mogs connections so we help them out for our benefit." Adriana explains. It makes a lot of sense.

"Okay then. Lets get to The Hard Rock." I say while clapping my hands together with a devilish smile.

"We can just follow you guys in the cars we have to the hotel." Says Marina. She is withdrawing. I can see it; she is becoming even worse than I was after Sandor when I became a shell of what I was. Just thinking of killing and destroying Mogs. I still think that, but no longer just for revenge but to get back home to Lorien. I don't think I will ever admit this, but John and the others helped me shed some of that shell and I'm still shedding it. I am determined to help Marina. I am jolted out of my thoughts by once again Six shoving my chest into my arms. We pack up our stuff into our cars.

"So these are the famous 9 Garde that have been reeking havoc on the Mogs?" Asks a girl with Auburn hair, hazel eyes, and a little bit taller than Adriana.

"And I'm guessing you're Ruby?" Sam asks.

"Yep. So lets get going. I already booked a black Cadillac Escalade so we can all fit in cars that aren't stolen, to go to the airport tomorrow." Ruby informed us.

And with that we were off for the two hour trip to Cleveland. It's already 7pm so we will probably just crash once we get to the hotel. Its Adriana, Don, Zach, and Ruby in their car; John, Sam, Malcolm, Sarah, and Adam in their car that Adam had stolen; Marina, Six, and me in our crappy car we stole. After those horrible two hours in the car, I see the beacon of hope aka The Hard Rock.

**_A/N:_** **_I am SOO SORRY for being MIA for like EVER. I had so much homework and was really stressed out so I couldn't find time to update but I have a 2 week Spring break right now so I can update a lot more. I will probably update one or two more chapters within the next 2 days to make up for the silence. Please R&R just let me know if you like this or not. I like criticism but don't take it to far just mistakes:)_**


	4. Chapter 3: Hard Rock

**_A/N: ok so here is chapter 3 in Adriana's POV. I'm thinking of just alternating between her and Nine and if needed do another characters POV. This chapter is mainly fluff but is important to the characters relationships, pairings, and trust.  
_**

**_Thanks to:  
Loricwarrior9 for the review and compliment about Nine's POV. It was so hard to write!  
Charasweet for the review. Also, I totally see the arrogance(especially in Zach) but that is just a front that they put up and will come down once they get to know each other in this chapter:)  
Nanael107 for following:)  
Please R&R._**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not nor will I ever own the Lorien Legacies D,:**

_Adriana POV_

We checked into the hotel last night and we all went to the rooms and clasped on the beds and slept or in my vase became dead to the world until Ruby threw a pillow at my head at 8 am. The suite we booked has five rooms all connected by a living room and small kitchen. Two of the rooms had three beds in it so we had to share. In one room it's: me, Ruby and Zach; In the next room it's: Nine, John and Sarah. In the rooms with only two beds it's: Six and Marina, Don and Malcolm, and Sam and Adam. I still remember the argument that went on last night about who would sleep where.

_**Flashback to last night once they got in the suite with all their stuff**_

_Zach just put in the key card and opened the door to our hotel suite. We spill into the room with all of our junk in our arms. There are is a HUGE living room with a flat screen TV and big leather L shaped couch and a small kitchen. Of course Nine and Zach sprint to the fridge for food._

_"So who is sleeping where?" Zach asks with a mouth full of cheese puffs._

_"Well we are going to have to share and some might have to have three in a room. I can share with Marina." Six suggests._

_"Adam and I can share." Sam says._

_"Ruby, Zach, and I can share. We are practically related." I offer._

_"I guess that leaves us in a room",Don says to Malcolm,"We can go over some information of what you remember about Lorien."_

_"Hey! Why do I get stuck with the love birds?!" Nine wines._

_"Well at least they won't do anything with you in there. I don't wanna wake up to any moans in the middle of the night." I say while winking at John who goes so red it would put tomatoes to shame. Everyone burst out laughing. "You know there is always the couch."_

_"I'll take the bed." Nine says faking defeat and slouching. Then we split off to the beds and went to sleep._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

After Ruby so rudely woke me up, I got out of my bed that Zach and I shared and went to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and applied my face moisturizer. I stay in the baggie black sweat pants and off-the-shoulder purple crop top that I wore to bed and put my hair in a messy, high ponytail. Zach knocks on the bathroom door and says that breakfast is ready in the living room. I open the door and walk out of our room with Zach. The smell of bacon, eggs, and toast hits me as soon as we walk into the living room. I quickly pile up my plate with tons of bacon, scrambled eggs and toast covered with strawberry jam. We all eat on the couch or on the floor by the couch with the news on the TV.

"Mmmmm… this bacon is amazing." I say as I stuff my fave with food. Soon after that I realize that the only sound I hear is my fork against my plate. I look up and see that Nine, Six, John, Sam, and Adam are all staring at me like I grew a second head.

"What?" I say with a mouth full of food. Not lady-like I know, but hey we are in a war; I can worry about manners later.

"How the hell do you eat so much food? I eat a lot but I'm a guy." Nine says.

"She always eats like that. It's one of the things we have in common. Her stomach is like a bottomless pit." Zach say smiling and shaking his head.

"Yeah. You will never cease to amaze me at how much you can eat." Ruby says. By now everyone has gone back to eating. Once everyone has finished and the dishes are clean we sit around the couch.

"So... What are your guys' legacies?" Sam asks.

"Well I have: super speed and strength, lazer eyes, molecular density**_(A/N: if you have ever seen the movie Race to Witch Mountain with the Rock it is like what the brother has. He is able to control how dense his molecules are to make his body to hard for anything to penetrate or to be able to pass through things)_**, and of course telekinesis." Zach says smugly.

"Quit being arrogant Zach. Anyway, I have: mind reading, compulsion kind of like a vampire, control of the four elements, controlling electrical currents, memory display(like renemae, Bella&Edwards daughter, in The Twilight:Breaking Dawn movie), and telekinesis." I says.

"Mine are: Healing, invisibility, Super speed, flying, x-ray vision, changing my appearance, and telekinesis." Don says. **_(A/N: I know not very creative, but I seriously couldn't come up with anything new without taking it from an existing Fanfic and I wasn't going to do that.)_**

"My legacies are: controlling weather, deciphering like figuring out puzzles and codes like hacking computers, techno-path so I can control technology with my mind, and telekinesis. I know I'm the nerd of the group." Ruby say shyly.

"No Rub. You're the reason we have stayed hidden for so long and how we know what the Mogs are planning. Without you we wouldn't know or sone half of what we have." I say. She really doesn't see how valuable she is to us. We need her more than anyone. She blushes a little at my compliment.

"Thats so cool. We can be the nerds of the group together." Sam says. At that Ruby blushes even more.

"Oh! Before I forget. Where are Five and Eight? We know one was killed…" Ruby says awkwardly. Everyone tenses and looks down.

"Well. Eight is dead. But Five killed him. He is a traitor. The Mogs brainwashed him." John says sadly. We just stare at them, the news not fully sinking in.

"THAT ASSHOLE! Does he even think of Lorien!? The people who died for him! For all of you to get you here and defeat Ra! I'll kill that Son of a Bitch!" Don yells. I have never seen him like this.

"I kill him. He killed Eight. I kill him, I already took his eye." Marina says. I look at her not with pity but with understanding. That is how Zach and I felt once Baron died.

"They are sick. They manipulate people easily. They brainwash their youth from birth. I saw the truth through One." Adam says grimly.

"I still don't fully believe that. Nine mumbles. Adam glares at him. I know I shouldn't but J read Adam's mind ti make sure he is loyal to us. I see everything that he has gone through the brainwashing, the killings of One, Two, and Three, the connection with One, and the journey with Malcolm.

"He is telling the truth. He is loyal to us." I say. Everyone looks at me and Adam look glad that a garde finally believes him fully. "Sorry Adam, but I read your mind and I saw everything, and to everyone else, he is loyal and everything he said was true." They all look a little guilty for doubting him.

"So what's on the agenda today? When are we heading to the airport?" Six asks everyone trying to change the subject.

"Come on! When are we ever going to get a chance to stay in The Hard Rock Hotel again? Lets at least just wait until tomorrow morning." Nine pleads.

"I don't know… it could be risky to stay here to long. And so close the the well and that high school they caught you at last time." I say apprehensively. Zach, Adam, and Ruby nod their head, agreeing with me. John, Sam, and Malcolm look cautious, but are considering it and Sarah is of course with John.

"Fine, but we leave at 8 am tomorrow for the airport", Don says,"everyone agree?" There are nods and yes's.

"First things first! THE POOL!" Nine yells in excitement.

"We don't have bathing suits." Marina says.

"There was a gift shop that probably sells them." John offers.

We go down to the lobby and into the gift shop, more like a mini-Walmart. The guys go to one side for swim trunks and we girls go to the other for bikinis. It's been 10 minutes and everyone has their suit but me. I browse the rack again and find the only bathing suit with the top in my size. Yes okay, I have big boobs, D cups. But unlike most girls I'm not confident with it, it's uncomfortable to train and run or to be in a bathing suit. Once we pay for the bathing suits we change in the locker rooms provided. When we get out of the locker room we see the guys waiting for us by the door. And might I just say, Nine has AMAZING ABS! The best six-pack I have ever seen. He looks like a mix between an Abercrombie model and a Greek god, even better, he is Loric too.

* * *

_Switch to Nine's POV_

The guys and I change into our trunks in the men's locker room. I have on black and red trunks, Sam has orange trunks, John has dark blue trunks, and Zach has green trunks. We wait for the girls outside of the women's locker room door. Don and Malcolm decided to stay behind and go watch the baseball game in the bar. When they walk out I am pretty sure all of our jaws drop the floor. Sarah is in a regular pink triangle bikini, Ruby is in a strapless pale orange bandeau top with a black Brazilian bottom, Marina is in a bright red bra looking bikini top and bottoms, and Adriana… she is in a black bikini and the top has long fringe that goes down to her belly button and it covers the whole top. She looks so amazingly sexy. It brings out her tan and it makes her boobs and butt look great. Ya, I looked, I'm a guy sue me. I must be starring to long because Zach elbows me and says,"Dude that's my sister and her eyes are a little north of that buddy."

I blush and so does Adriana while everyone laughs. I blush even harder when I realize Adriana just gave my abs a once-over.

*cough* "Lets get to the pool already." I say. We jump in and have fun.

I was right when I said Zach and I would have fun together. We raced each other on the slides they have here. Even got banned from them since we kinda surfed down them on the foam boards we took for the life guards. Had water gun fights. And beat John and Sam's asses at water polo. Right now we are all playing Volley ball on the patch off sand in the middle of the pool with the net set up.

It's Adriana, Adam, Marina, and me on one side ,and John, Six, Ruby, and Zach on the other. Sarah wanted to tan. I'm not try to be a dick, but is there even a reason she is here? She is kind of useless to everyone but John. Anyway, they have the ball and Zach is serving. Adriana and Marina are in front of the net while Adam and I are in the back. Adriana bends a little bit to put her hands on her knees to taunt her brother and Marina does the same but without the taunting. I can't help but stare a little and Zach serves the ball right to my face.

"Dude I repeat. My. Sister." He say raising an eyebrow.i could easily take him down, but he is her brother so I won't. I want her to like me and she won't if I beat the pulp out of her little brother. Adam is laughing his ass off next to me. I just flip he off, but he just laughs harder. I'm about to do something when she speaks up.

"Hey I can look out for myself you know. She says to Zach and turns to glance at me. She faintly blushes and looks away. We finish the game in a draw and go to lay out on the tanning chairs and eat lunch.

We order cheeseburgers and fries and pig-out while listening to Ruby's ipod, that's plugged into her ihome. Almost everyone left the pool by now so we practically have it to ourselves. A song comes on that I faintly recognize as Katy Perry's Peacock. Ruby and Adriana's eyes light up and they share a devious look. Zach face palms and groans.

"What?!" I ask.

"Just wait for it." He says. They get up and face us and start to sing along and dance.

* * *

_**(A/N: I didn't want to say how they dance so however you want to think they **__**dance that's how. I left it up to your guys' imagination. AND I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!)**_

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, me  
Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee  
I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hidin' underneath  
What's up your sleeve  
Such a tease  
Wanna see the show  
In 3D, a movie  
Heard it's beautiful  
Be the judge  
And my girls gonna take a vote  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hidin' underneath  
I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'  
(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)  
I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazin'  
(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hidin' underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hidin' underneath  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see ya  
Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk  
Break me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss  
Need some goose, to get loose, come on take a shot  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hiding underneath  
I want the jaw droppin', eye poppin', head turnin', body shockin'  
(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)  
I want my heart throbbin', ground shakin', show stoppin', amazin'  
(Uh, e, e, uh, uh, uh, e, e, uh)  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hidin' underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hidin' underneath  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
Oh my God no exaggeration  
Boy all this time was worth the waiting  
I just shed a tear  
I am so unprepared  
You got the finest architecture  
End of the rainbow looking treasure  
Such a sight to see  
And it's all for me  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a bitch  
I'm a peace out if you don't give me the pay off  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hidin' underneath  
Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on baby let me see  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
I wanna see your,  
Your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock  
Your peacock, cock  
I wanna see ya  
Come on baby let me see  
What you're hidin' underneath

Wow. That is all I have to say. And in that bathing suit… ok Nine get your head out of the gutter! I'm sure my eyes are as big as saucers and are popping out of my head. I know for a fact my jaw was dropped because Zach shit it for me and said not to drool.

"I am forever scarred." Zach says with his hand over his eyes. Scarred?! That was so sexy! And hot. But she isn't just that. No. She is beautiful and smart and strong. God! When did I get to be a lovesick puppy like John?! Everyone is still laughing over mine and Sam's reaction to their dance. I see Marina has isolated herself to the fire pit 10 feet away from the rest of us. Adriana goes over to her.

I know I shouldn't eavesdrop on them but… whatever I'm doing it. I want to see if Marina is okay, but she won't talk to any of us. Maybe Adriana can get something out of her.

* * *

_"Hey. Are you hungry? You come get your burger, so I brought it over." Adriana says._

_"Ya thanks." Marina say in a monotone voice that is far from her old voice._

_"Look. I know I don't know you well or at all really and I'm not going to say I know exactly what you're going through. You lost someone you love, we all have, but not in the way you did. We lost family members and friends but never lovers. I'm not saying it is going to be easy, but you have to go on. If anything, win the war for them, him. We need you in this." Adriana says. Marina stays silent._

_"I knew him, Eight. I knew One and John too. From Lorien. When we were little before the attack; we used to play together. They son't remember. I was older than them, well, older than Eight and John. One… she might have if she was still here. I lost my older brother. His name was Baron. I remember everything from that day. It was a normal happy day for the celebration. My parents just came home. I was playing with Baron, my grandparents were helping to teach Zach to walk. It was perfect. Then they came. Everyone was dying. We made it to the ship that my dad got for us, but not before everyone but Don, Ruby, Zach, Baron, and I died. Three Mogs were coming to try and stop the ship, Don was busy with controlling the ship so Baron left us with his backpack and went to hold them off. As we took off they stabbed him and he bled out... I still have his backpack and everything in it form that day. I keep it with me to remember why I fight so hard. Make Eight's memory why you fight." Adriana says. She has silent tears pouring down her eyes now. She gets up to leave, but Marina stops her._

_"Thanks. For not talking to me like I might break. Everyone does that now, even if they don't mean to. And for telling me your story. I'm sorry about your brother." Marina says with glassy eyes. That is the most emotion she has showed since Eight's death. Progress:)._

_"It's okay. And you're welcome, a lot of people talked to me like that when Baron died, I got pretty sick of it. And you won't break. Just talk to someone, me , Nine, Six, someone or even something. I used to just talk to, I guess the universe well more like the sky when Baron died, it really does help. Just to get all that off of your chest and breathe." Adriana says with a sad smile and walks back to us._ A few minutes later Marina comes and sits with us while eating her burger.

**_A/N: okay so long chapter. I actually finished this last night but it was really late so I thought no one would see it so I waited until today. Please R&R. It was mainly Fluff but next chapter gets back on track to the plot. And there may or may not be so major information shared next chapter I haven't decided yet… Adíos mis bitchachos!_**


End file.
